onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Глава 804
Обложка Обложка по заявкам: "Игра в бейсбол с лапаном, Эйсом и Сабо" от Чиет. Краткое содержание Соломенные Шляпы и Ло уклоняются от падающего создания, но Кин’эмон и Кандзюро не обращают внимания и сваливаются с дракона. Однако они сообщают, что в порядке и позже присоединятся к группе. Луффи и команда достигают Дзо и начинают исследовать город на спине. Похоже, что он заброшен, но вскоре их атакуют Минки, одна из которых одета в вещи Нами. Полное содержание The Straw Hat Pirates, Law, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro react in shock at the thing falling toward them, which turns out to be a monkey wearing clothing. The monkey makes a chattering sound which Kanjuro believes is from Raizo, although his eyes are closed and he does not see who it really is. On Luffy's command, the Straw Hats and Law lean to the side to avoid the falling monkey. However, Kin'emon and Kanjuro are playing around and cannot see, so the monkey hits them and knocks them off the dragon. The Straw Hats are shocked to see this, and they wonder what exactly had fallen onto them. Luffy says that they need to save the two samurai, when Kin'emon's voice rings out. Kin'emon tells the pirates to go on ahead and he will rejoin them soon, although Luffy is intent on going back regardless. The Straw Hats tell the dragon to turn around, but when they see how much it is suffering they are sympathetic towards it and continue upward to put it out of its misery. Suddenly, Franky hears an unfamiliar voice down below shouting that unauthorized entry is not permitted. Finally, the Straw Hats near the top of the elephant, and they cheer on the dragon, which they have named Ryunosuke. They finally reach the top, and Ryunosuke reverts to a painting much to the sadness of everyone except Zoro and Law. Usopp shouts at them for disregarding Ryunosuke's hard work, but Zoro says that now is not the time to dwell on the past. The Straw Hats then head towards the gates, expressing surprise that an entire civilization dwelled up here while noting that there are no guards at the gate. Luffy has already climbed up one of the guard towers and expresses his awe at the civilization that lies beyond, which had forests, rivers, and towns. Suddenly, Usopp notices something, but is cut off when Luffy jumps off the wall into the civilization. Robin asks Zoro if they should wait for Kin'emon, but Zoro says they should not before walking through the wide-open gate. However, Law notes the damage around it, as though someone busted it open. The Straw Hats also see that the forest contains destruction, although Zoro is firm on pressing forward despite Usopp's objections. In the forest, a girl spies on the Straw Hats, realizing that Bariete must have been taken out for them to enter unauthorized. Luffy runs with excitement into the town, shouting the names of the Sunny crew. Franky notes that there is no sign of gunpowder or gas to suggest how the destruction happened, and Usopp asks why they can't explore a peaceful island. Suddenly, Usopp hears a noise, and Zoro steps forward to confront the girl rushing toward them. Zoro slashes at the girl, but she dodges him and levitates over him before using her rabbit claws to clash with one of his swords. However, another woman rides in on a beast and tells the girl, named Carrot, to stop. The other person tells Carrot to leave them alone because they need to deal with the intruders at the Whale's Forest. Law confirms that the two creatures are of the Mink Tribe, when Usopp notices in shock that the second Mink is wearing Nami's clothes. Справка Примечания по главе *То загадочное создание, падающее на группу Луффи в предыдущей главе — обезьяна. *Кин’эмон и Кандзюро падают с дракона, карабкающегося по слону, из-за чего отделяются от основной группы. *Мугивары называют "Восходящего дракона" Кандзюро Рюноске. *На спине слона пираты вступают в короткий бой с двумя Минками, на одной из которых — одежда Нами. **Это обычный купальник навигатора, который она не носила с главы 795. Персонажи Навигация по арке en:Chapter 804